


Accidental Captivation

by snakemittens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at Humor, Dental Puns, Dentist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dentistry, Dentists, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intern Eren Yeager, Interns & Internships, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens
Summary: Stohess Dental Associates employs an unlikely intern, an Omega named Eren Jaeger, to work and learn alongside Dr. Levi Ackerman.An unlikely spark brings them together as they journey through a story of teeth and truth.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 48
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! A while ago, I removed this story for a multitude of reasons. It kept getting stolen and put on Wattpad, it no longer represented myself as a writer, and frankly... I didn't like to story. 
> 
> Many of you reached out and let me know what the story meant to you, so I decided to put it back up. I'm re-writing and polishing the story as I go... so here's the first chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for making me feel better about this one. It's the first fanfic I ever wrote, and I'm finally at peace with bringing it back to this platform.  
> (●´ω｀●)

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, muscles tensing in frustration. After his first appointment that morning, he internally debated whether or not he wanted to continue in the field of endodontics. After so many years in the field, he figured it was too late. “I fucking hate children and their shitty, disgusting, little mouths,” he muttered, hoping it would help ease some of the ebbing anger. It didn’t.

As expected, Erwin Smith burst into Levi’s office without knocking once. As the lead orthodontist, Levi expected Erwin to have learned some damn manners. The Alpha was trying to look serious despite his obvious amusement. “Levi, your terrible bedside manners are most troublesome,” he got out with all the formality he could muster up without laughing his ass off.

“Then don’t stick me with little brats.”

“Your request to only accept patients above the age of thirty is ageism,” Erwin reminded him.

“Fine. Twenty-five, then.”

“This isn’t a negotiation. Now I have to go apologize to that boy’s mother. All because you called him a _shitty brat_ and made him cry. Not professional at all, Dr. Ackerman,” he tutted.

“The kid nearly bit my fucking finger off.” Levi glared.

Hange Zoe slammed in, as always. What was it, a fucking party? “Levi, I need you to handle something for me. Our newest intern is coming in for a check-up _today_! He has to finish up his classes, though, so he’s coming in around six!”

“No.” The answer was quick and unwavering. No fucking way Levi was going to stay after hours.

“That sounds like an excellent punishment for today. Levi, you’re staying,” Erwin triumphantly decided. Levi could just see Erwin’s inner Alpha cheering with victory for commanding a fellow Alpha. It irked Levi to no end. His hand twitched at his side, but with a deep breath he silently resided.

Hange grinned, both sweetly and sneakily. They knew their best chance to shove a patient onto Levi would be with Erwin in the room. That irked Levi too. His hand twitched some more. “Payback for all the kids you shove onto me,” they snickered. “I’ve got a friend that needs my help for an all-out jaw surgery. Wouldn’t miss it for the world! Plus, you’re the only one who doesn’t need an assistant.” The Beta waved to the two men and flew out the door, laughing maniacally as ever.

“More like no one can stand working beside him,” Erwin coughed, poking fun. He slapped Levi’s desk. “All right, sounds like we’ve come to a solution. See you tomorrow!” Before Levi had any time to protest, Erwin made a quick escape.

“Shit, shit, shit, fucking hell,” Levi hissed through his teeth, grabbing an antibacterial wipe to scrub off the fingerprints Erwin left on his spotless desk. It transformed into wiping down his entire desk, keyboard, and monitor.

“Who is this _shitty brat_ ruining my night…?” he mumbled, going through the patient files until he found him. Eren Jaeger. “Twenty-two, college student, Omega, hasn’t been to the dentist in… five years…” Levi slammed his head into his palm.

“Seriously? Fucking hell. And he’s going to intern here? What does this idiot think he’s doing?”

* * *

Eren’s feet dragged across the pavement, dreading the inevitable. The autumn wind blew against his back, pushing him forward. He cupped his jaw with one hand and waved his sister off with the other. She forcibly drove him to the dentist, threatening to knock him unconscious and stick him in the chair herself if he didn’t cooperate. Mikasa insisted that he couldn’t intern at Stohess Dental Associates when he hadn’t been to an appointment in five years, especially when his jaw had been aching for a month. He didn’t see why it mattered; he’d only be working at the front desk helping with paperwork and his jaw pain would ease eventually.

He lied about having classes until late, hoping they wouldn’t accept patients after hours. He lied to his sister, saying his head hurt too much to drive. He practically clawed at the carpet as she hauled him out of her home and into the car. All his feeble attempts to avoid the dentist failed and now he was ten minutes late for his appointment.

He stepped into the empty, silent lobby, noticing that most of the lights were off. There was no receptionist at the front desk. It was like all his nightmares came true. “This is where I’m going to die,” Eren whispered, wondering when the lights would start flickering.

“Yes, it is,” an emotionless, annoyed voice came from nowhere. Eren jumped about ten feet in the air, yelping with fear. The dentist had come out from the dark corner, snapping his rubber gloves on. “You’re late. Come on.”

Eren couldn’t get a good look at his dentist’s face because of the low lighting. He blindly followed the man, wondering how old the dentist was. The guy was shorter than Eren with dark hair, that was all he could see. All the while, he wondered if it was a good idea. Wasn’t this what people did in horror movies before they died? Unaware victims followed the mysterious doctor into a dark office filled with sharp objects?

Besides the stale and sterile smell of the office, there was a hint of something… more. He took a deeper and (hopefully) discrete sniff, picking up scents of cloves and ginger. It briefly reminded him of his mother serving him a steaming cup of chai tea on a cold day. He quickly shoved that memory away, reminding himself to keep those memories locked up for his own good. The last thing he needed was an anxiety attack while a stranger pawed at his incisors.

As an Omega, Eren picked up scents easily. He often took notice of everyone’s individual aroma, whether it was good or bad. Mostly bad, but he learned to distract himself from the unpleasant scents. It was surprising to Eren, though. He’d never caught a whiff of something so comforting. Typically, he could keep his inner Omega in check. But this time, his very soul felt like it was desperately reaching out to this man.

“Take a seat,” he spoke harshly. Eren soon realized the guy was anything but comforting. Eren’s nerves were on edge and his body felt hot with panic. He desperately hated the dentist and any medical professionals in general.

At least he could finally see his assailant’s face. Eren was yet again surprised by the sharp angles and piercing grey eyes. His dark hair looked soft and silky as it brushed across his forehead. The guy was well dressed too, wearing an expensive looking dress shirt and tie combo underneath his white lab coat. He obviously worked out by the looks of the tight fit of it all. Eren was almost a little disappointed when he pulled a white surgical mask over his straight nose and pursed lips. He shook those thoughts away and tossed himself back into reality.

Wasn’t his dentist supposed to introduce himself or something? Isn’t that what dentists did? Eren wasn’t quite sure, he evaded any and all doctors and dentists for years. This dentist moved quickly, using a clip to secure a paper bib over his chest. He gathered his tools, sat on the stool next to Eren’s chair, and looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

“Open,” the dentist mumbled, letting his complete annoyance show through his voice. There was no kindness or even professionalism. Even so, Eren felt compelled to open his mouth without any qualms. The Omegan side of him would do anything for this stupid dentist. It even shut out the possibility of Eren spatting out some kind of witty complaint or crude joke.

He used some metal tools to poke around Eren’s mouth, muttering something about five years and sighing a lot. Eren paid no mind. He was distracted. The moment the dentist leaned over him with his hands so close to Eren’s mouth, Eren felt washed away in a wave of aroma. The cloves and ginger evolved into a layered experience of comforting, warm scents. Eren’s body felt like it was melting into the leather chair. The light bulb went off, perhaps embarrassingly late, _Alpha._

Eren knew anyone in the medical profession was put on extra-strength suppressors to keep their secondary genders under control while working with a variety of patients. He knew they were extremely careful to watch their ruts and heats, taking an appropriate amount of time off. But this Alpha in particular was giving off the most delicious scent; Eren found it hard to believe that he was on any kind of suppressants at all.

His entire body tensed up, unsure of what to say or do. The Alpha was still poking at every individual tooth, methodically and slowly as ever. The second he poked at Eren’s aching molar, Eren instinctively bolted up in his seat and his hands flew up to hold onto his jaw. It felt like biting into a popsicle.

The Alpha looked completely unfazed by the reaction. “Your mouth is disgusting.”

Eren wasn’t sure whether to slap the bastard upside the jaw or feel embarrassed.

“You have abysses that need to be filled. Now. Later, we can plan on taking out those wisdom teeth.”

Eren could tell the Alpha would not be wavered on the topic. _Better now than never, I guess._ “Okay…” he tentatively replied, holding in a whimper of fear. He needed teeth removed?

His voice seemed lost in the mix of the Alpha gathering up new supplies. Eren tried not to look at the metal pokers, drills, and scary looking instruments. His heart was racing and his body felt as if it were on fire. In efforts to calm down, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fingers into a fist.

“I’m going to give you some nitrous oxide before we start… You obviously need it…” he paused to give Eren the option to object. Eren gave him a little nod and the Alpha slipped a mask onto Eren’s face.

After a few deep breaths, Eren started to feel a little calmer. But his body still felt like a burning mess.

* * *

Levi could barely look the stupid brat in the eye. The second he saw Eren Jaeger, he knew he was in a fuck-ton of trouble. Eren was tall, tan, and his big green eyes struck Levi where he stood. He kept his words and phrases down to a minimum, attempting to keep himself mentally distant from the stinking Omega.

Eren really reeked, but in a good way. Levi wondered why the Omega would dare leave the house smelling so strongly of… black tea and honey. Fuck, it was like the damn kid was made for him. Even the surgical mask couldn’t block out any of the potent scent.

He slipped the gas mask on Eren’s face, noticing his clenching jaw and trembling body. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf and his scent gave his fear away. Levi felt like he could choke on the thick, panicked scent that shrouded him. Along with the gas mask, Levi couldn’t help but adjust his own scent into something more calming. It was just enough to get the kid to stop acting like he had a fucking stick up his ass. His thoughts dared to think of other things stuck up the Omega’s ass. He cursed at himself and tried to divert his thoughts towards the cool metal dental pick waiting in his hand.

Eren finally relaxed enough for Levi to get to work without getting distracted. Eren’s mouth was truly in bad shape, but Levi knew he was the most qualified to clean up the five-year’s worth of shitty dental hygiene. Just the thought of anyone else’s hands in Jaeger’s mouth caused his jaw to involuntarily clench up.

Levi’s hands stopped moving. What the fuck was he thinking? He knew he needed to get the job done quickly to escape the Omega’s intoxicating scent. _Just the scent… it’s just the scent…_ Levi had never pined over anyone and didn’t plan to. Obtaining a mate meant eventually having children, an option he left in the dust long ago. Another wave of Eren’s natural scent hit Levi like a truck. His cock twitched in response, waking from a dry spell and ready to play.

And then the most beautiful giggle flowed through his ears like a fucking melody from the heavens. Levi pulled his fingers from Eren’s mouth and the little shit started laughing. “What the fuck are you laughing at?” Levi grumbled.

“Look at this thing!” Eren picked up one of Levi’s tools off the table, a dental pick. “Oooh, scary!”

Levi made a quick movement to steal the pick back from Eren. Perhaps between the laughing gas and Levi’s scent, Eren got a little too comfortable and relaxed. Levi guessed he was experiencing a high of some kind. He’d seen it before, especially with Omega patients. 

Eren wrestled with the dental bib around his neck, ripping the paper off of the clip in the process. “Can’t… breathe…”

If it had been anyone else, Levi would have thrown his tray of tools across the room and stormed out. He would have yelled at Eren, calling him every curse in his extensive vocabulary of curses. He would have forced Hange or Erwin to take over.

But it was Eren. And somehow, Eren’s scent calmed Levi down just enough to deal with him.

“Jaeger…” Levi put a hand on Eren’s shoulder; just enough to push him gently back into the seat. He refused to let his hand linger there, so close to his neck. It was too tempting and too risky. “If you don’t behave, I’ll tie you to this chair and leave you here until morning.” The threat was very real. The dirtiest part of Levi’s mind loved the idea of Eren tied up on his chair. Eren straightened up.

 _Better._ Levi got back to work. However, he was quickly distracted when Eren’s chest stopped moving up and down. The warm breath that had been sweeping across his fingers was gone. Levi paused to listen but couldn’t hear the Omega’s loud, uncontrolled breath. “Jaeger?” he asked, waiting for a reply that never came.

Levi leaned in towards Eren’s mouth, nearly pressing his ear against his lips. Eren sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward just enough to nuzzle Levi’s neck. “Ha! Gotcha! Mmm…” Eren purred, falling back into the chair blissfully. Their scents intertwined to create the loveliest cloud of harmonious aromas. Levi’s warm, comforting scents blended with Eren’s black tea and honey flavors. It felt like they were transported to a homey living room on a rainy day, curled up in the warmth and safety of one another. The fucker was scent-marking him and Levi could barely pull himself away.

Levi briefly wondered if this counted as sexual harassment. His dick pulsed, threatening to harden even more than it already was. His skin felt hot and he could feel the aromatic oils seeping out of his scent glands. He could fucking _feel_ it.

“Let’s just get this over with, Jaeger. You’re already numbed up.” Levi knew it would have been a better idea to send Eren home, but he couldn’t just kick the reeking, high, half-conscious kid to the curb.

It was possibly the hardest thing he’d done in his life, but he got Eren’s mouth fixed up and properly cleaned. He worked quickly and tried to hold his breath as long as he could to avoid drooling over that delicious scent. His inner Alpha tried to claw its way out and take control. Every little noise Eren made sent shivers up his spine. He grazed his thumb over Eren’s bottom lip while absentmindedly licking his own. At that point, he decided he was really in over his head.

It seemed by the end of the procedure, Eren had come back to his senses. Levi could smell the embarrassment on him. _Serves the brat right._

* * *

Eren sat in the lobby with a mouthful of cotton, twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous, waiting for Mikasa to come pick him up. The Alpha sat in the chair across from him, unable to leave the office until Eren could. “Maybe I can just walk back,” Eren started, trying to speak clearly with one side of his mouth full.

He was quickly cut off. “No.”

Eren pursed his lips, unsure of what else to do or say. “You can leave, I can wait outside…” he offered.

“No, it’s fine. While you’re here, we can schedule a follow-up to make sure everything is healing properly and schedule something for those wisdom teeth. I’m assuming you’ll want to see Dr. Zoe. They’re your primary dentist, no?” The dentist pulled out his iPhone. Eren could see he had a scheduling app open.

“Actually, I don’t have a primary dentist at all,” Eren admitted.

The Alpha snorted. “Obviously. And you’re going to intern here? Do you want Dr. Zoe or not?”

Eren took a chance, because why the hell not? He’d embarrassed himself enough that night; why not add on another incident? “I wouldn’t mind it if you were my dentist…”

The Alpha thought for just a moment before standing and sticking out his hand. “Dr. Levi Ackerman.”

Eren stood as well and returned the handshake. So, the Alpha’s name was Levi. The moments their fingers touched, static sparked them both. Eren yanked his hand away from the shock, but Levi stood firm and unaffected. He tried again to properly shake Dr. Ackerman’s hand. It was a strong, firm handshake that sent Eren’s inner Omega jumping for joy. _He’s touching me, he’s touching me!_

Eren wanted to kick himself in the ass. The handshake was lasting way too long. Levi pulled away once the headlights of Mikasa’s car shined through the front windows.

Eren gave a little wave and ran out, basically tossing himself into his sister’s car. “Go, go, drive!” he nervously demanded, giving his sister a few shoves on the shoulder.

“Wow, do you think he’s going to come out here and force you back into the chair?” she flatly asked, pulling away excruciatingly slowly just to piss Eren off.

He looked out the car window to see Levi, staring back at him from inside the office. It made Eren wonder if he was the only one who felt the magnetic pull or got a little lost in the overwhelming scents. No, he decided. If he did, he wouldn’t have agreed to be Eren’s dentist.

And then it dawned on him that he would see Levi again. Once his internship started, he’d see him every day. He’d be in that chair again with Levi hovering over him. He’d have Levi’s dexterous fingers in his mouth again. He shuddered.

“Was it really that bad?” Mikasa sighed. “You smell like an Alpha… Did that dentist scent-mark you?”

“No, it was… fine,” he lied. It wasn’t just fine. It was the most exhilarating thing he’d experienced. Alphas and Betas never had that pull on him. Eren spent most of his time concealing and restricting his inner Omega, hiding it to fulfill his dreams. And yet he fucking _scent-marked_ the Alpha. Eren wanted to melt into a puddle.

“Are you still crashing at my place? If you are… you’re going to have to wash that off. It stinks.”

“Yeah.” Eren felt a little guilty staying with his Alpha sister and her Alpha mate. Before the internship opportunity, he couldn’t even afford to rent a cardboard box on the side of the road. At least this semester he would make money. “If I had somewhere else to go, I would. It’s not like I enjoy hearing you and Annie up all night.” Seriously, the Alphas’ sex was loud, rough, and a little terrifying. The scents that resulted burned into Eren’s memories.

She ignored his snarky comment. “Can you make dinner tonight?” she asked, as she always did. It was the least he could do in return.

“Yeah… sure…” His mind was elsewhere. What would Levi sound like? He was short but also jacked as hell. Eren could just imagine how much power he could put behind his thrusts and…

He slammed his head into the cold window.

“Okay,” Mikasa braked hard, pulling to the side of the road. “What happened?”

Eren let it all out to his sister. The fear of going to the dentist, the attractive Alpha, the alluring scents, the laughing gas… everything. By the end of it, Mikasa looked pissed. “That Alpha shouldn’t have been alone with an Omega. If he sensed that something was wrong with you, he should have left the room until you calmed down. He should have called someone.”

“I don’t want to be treated differently just because,” Eren started.

Mikasa’s deadly serious scolding quickly silenced him. She didn’t even try to spare his feelings. “Eren, I know you have this inferiority complex because you’re an Omega who likes boys and your dad expected an Alpha who liked girls. But you have to take care of yourself too.”

Eren crossed his arms and stared at his lap. She had always been able to see right through him, especially when it came to Grisha. The day Eren turned fifteen and presented was the last day Grisha had looked him in the eyes and spoke to him. Those last words haunted Eren’s dreams. _Eren, you’ve disappointed me._

It didn’t help that his mother, Carla, was sick. With her absence, the Jaeger household was a silent one. Grisha worked late at the hospital and hardly strayed from Carla’s side. That left the two fifteen-year-old siblings alone to fend for themselves until they made it through high school and got into the university in the next town over.

“Omegas can do anything Alphas and Betas can do,” Eren muttered.

Mikasa shot back, “Yes, but there’s a stigma that you can’t ignore. I know that you aren’t weak or submissive, but not all Alphas do. They might try something…”

The better part of him knew she was just worried. The fiery, feisty part felt underestimated. “I can protect myself.”

She jabbed her finger towards his scent glands. “Really?”

He shoved her hand away roughly. “Just drive, will you?”

“Are you going to be okay interning there? You’ll see that Alpha again,” she warned, pulling back onto the main road.

“I’ll be fine.” Eren put a hand on his neck, hoping to preserve just enough of Dr. Ackerman’s scent to comfort him through the night. Maybe, just maybe, it’d help him sleep throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I go back through this story, I'm realizing just how quickly the plot progresses. Like, WOW! I'm normally a slow burn queen, but this one gets right into it. It's definitely a much simpler story than I usually do, but I'm enjoying seeing how I've progressed as a writer. :3 
> 
> I've committed to only changing minor things as I wanted to keep this story how you all remembered it. (Just improving some general grammar and such!)
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3 I hope you enjoy!

Levi held the document a bit too hard, causing the bottom to crumple and crinkle. In a few days, the interns would show up with their heads up their asses. This time around, they were expecting three of them. Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, and Eren Jaeger. He read over Eren’s name several times before slamming the paper onto his desk.

“It’s going to be a _real_ sausage fest up in here.” Hange appeared in the doorway, uninvited as always. “I wanted a pretty girl to intern,” she pouted.

“I don’t care who’s here as long as they’re not a _complete_ fuck-up,” Levi spoke sourly. Well, he sort of wondered if Eren showed up. The irresponsible brat was the only one that really piqued his interest. Hopefully the guy took his internship a bit more seriously than his own oral health.

“Hey, how was that Eren kid? I forgot to ask!” they exclaimed, gaining new excitement and interest. It was as if they read his mind. Hange was always strange like that, so it stopped surprising Levi when they spoke his thoughts.

He’d never admit how the scenario truly went down. He’d never divulge how he went home that night with blurry vision, his heart aching at the loss of the Omega. He’d never confess how he reveled in the scent of him, taking in deep breaths as he fell into bed and pumped his cock with a need he hadn’t felt in years. Even all the damn suppressants he choked down every morning couldn’t contain the reassurance of animalistic lust.

“So… did you guys fuck, or what?” Hange raised an eyebrow. Fuck, there they were reading his mind again. No, they weren’t reading his thoughts.

Levi snapped back to reality, only to realize he’d lost control. His office was flooded with the scent of a horny Alpha. _Pathetic. Fucking pathetic._ “No,” he hissed from between his teeth.

“But you _like_ him,” they accused, nearly squealing like a pig.

“The kid had the mouth of a,” he tried to cover himself. A garbage dump. A swamp. A disgustingly gorgeous Omega.

Hange wasn’t going to let him rattle off any insult. They interrupted, “It’s like some kind of miracle. Are you feeling okay? Did he drug you? Should I take a saliva sample? A hair sample?!” They tried to frantically pluck at one of his hairs and he swatted them away. Their proximity gave them a perfect opportunity to take a hefty sniff. “ _Scent-marked?_ ”

Okay, he didn’t really try too hard at washing it off. His inner Alpha just wouldn’t let him. “Not on purpose. He got carried away after a few minutes of nitrous oxide.”

Their eyes widened as if they were going to pop out of her head. “Really? That’s _fascinating!_ I’ve never heard of someone acting so… uninhibited due to a little laughing gas! Are you sure that was the only thing affecting him? Also, did you do the proper paperwork to use that kind of thing on him?”

They were going to drag it out of him, even if they had to put the words right into his mouth. Knowing he’d never say it himself, Hange filled in the gaps, “So you released some innocent, calming pheromones to help the scared, little lamb out? Only to realize he was a sneaky, Omega fox!”

“I could sense his fear. It was instinct. He overreacted to the heavy stimuli and scent-marked me. It’ll wash off. End of story.” Levi felt the need to keep Eren’s name clean. He knew Eren wasn’t fucking around and playing games to get the Alpha’s attention. He really was terrified.

Their combined scent surrounded Levi and sent his heart pounding again. The sheer memory of the guy brought back those same, annoying emotions.

Hange smirked and ran a finger along the edge of Levi’s desk. “I think you’ve got a crush. Maybe he can fill that cavity in your cold, bitter heart.” With those dramatic last words, they made their exit.

Just like that, Levi was wiping down his desk again. He _knew_ they only touched it to ruffle his feathers.

Erwin poked his head in, “Levi, if you spend all your time cleaning off that damn desk, you’re going to lose your patients. You’ve got one waiting.”

Damn right Levi was going to lose his patience. Waiting to see that goddamn Eren Jaeger again would kill him.

* * *

“Healthcare administration, hm? What kind of major is that? Wouldn’t you want to just go all in and be a doctor or something?” Annie surveyed Eren’s paperwork and books scattered all around the living room of the small apartment. For months, the living room became Eren’s makeshift bedroom. It wasn’t like Mikasa and Annie left their bedroom much anyway.

“I can’t afford medical school. This is the closest I can get,” he explained for the tenth time.

“So you’re interning at a dentistry? Isn’t that a step in the wrong direction?”

It was like she was trying to rub his failures in his face. Eren tried to keep a smile on his face to keep the peace. “Intern placements are competitive. The hospitals here can only take on so many students. I didn’t get into my first choice, or my second, but this will work.”

“Give him a break, Annie.” Mikasa came up from behind her mate, wrapping her arms around her middle. She nuzzled her face into Annie’s back, completely distracting her from Eren. The two of them whispered, giggled, and reeked of horny Alphas.

Eren began to feel horridly lonely, putting a hand on his neck where he had to scrub Levi’s scent off. It took him an hour or two, using the most extreme scent suppressing soap he had. He hated it. His skin burned and flushed red once he was done and he was left feeling completely empty and lost.

He clutched on to the pencil in his hand. It bent slightly, threatening to snap at any moment. Eren loathed his inner Omega. It destroyed his entire life, leaving him with a broken home and a fuck-ton of hardships. It left him with a neglectful father and a crestfallen mother. It burdened his foster sister. It left Eren with a label: pathetic, worthless, weak Omega.

No matter how many programs and scholarships there were for Omegas, many ended up in the hands of a “breadwinning” Alpha. Most stayed at home to look after children or took on part-time, low-income jobs. The scrutiny and discrimination they faced just wasn’t worth it. Not to mention the overwhelming hormones and primal need to serve an Alpha.

Eren’s pencil finally snapped at the thought of dropping all his hopes and dreams to become just someone’s spouse. He couldn’t deny the deep, ingrained need to belong to an Alpha. During his heats, he’d call out for one to help him. He logically recognized the need and devoted himself to fighting it. He wanted to claw his way up the ladder, to a rightful place of power over both his career and his own body.

The thought caused him to yank his monthly planner out of his backpack. He only used it for one thing, to track his heats. A breath of relief followed his realization that he had one more month of freedom before the week of hell. He’d have to find somewhere safe to go before then.

His phone chimed happily and he answered it without even checking the caller ID. Before he could even say hello, Armin was chattering. “Eren! Want to go fill out some forms for our internship with me? They just called, saying it would be a good idea to go get our paperwork done now so we can start working as soon as possible!”

“Go… to Stohess?” Eren spoke tentatively. If he got to go to Stohess, he’d see Dr. Ackerman.

“Yeah, just for a bit! Then we can get dinner after!” Armin cheerfully suggested.

Eren was already throwing on his beat-up tennis shoes and glancing in the mirror. Jeans and a university hoodie would have to do; he didn’t have much else to wear anyway. At least it was a nicer pair of jeans. The rest were in desperate need of a wash. He groaned when he thought about having to get a whole new wardrobe for his job. Armin, still on the phone, asked, “You okay, Eren? We can always go tomorrow!”

“No!” Eren spoke too quickly. He rephrased, in a lighter tone, “No, I’m ready to go. Can you drive? I’ll meet you at your place at two thirty.”

“Sounds great, we can carpool to work together now!” Armin sounded delighted.

Eren hauled ass on his bike, blazing through the old residential area full of college housing. He took a few shortcuts and made it to Armin’s condo in record time. Armin lived alone in the nicer part of town; his parents were keen on making sure he lived comfortably.

Armin was waiting in the car and Eren joined him, panting from his speedy journey. “Wow! You made it here fast!” Armin exclaimed, pulling out of the drive.

“Just _really_ excited about that paperwork,” Eren joked, ignoring the way his heart pounded in his chest. He blamed it on the exercise.

“You went in the other night for a checkup, right? How did it go? I thought you hated going to anything medical-related?”

Armin and Eren were best friends, but Eren wasn’t sure what to tell him. Armin was an Omega, bound to understand the irresistible pull of Alpha and Omega scents. Then again, he knew how Armin might worry.

But, as he typically did, he spilled everything without too much thought. It was certain Armin would have heard about it from Mikasa and Eren wanted to control the story in his own words. He could imagine Mikasa saying something like, ‘Eren was nearly molested by the Alpha dentist. Let’s kill him’.

“So you have a crush on him?” Armin asked with concern (just as Eren predicted). “That could be a big issue, Eren. What if they don’t allow workplace relationships? What if you lose your internship?”

“It’s not a crush,” Eren lied. It was definitely a crush. “He must have forgotten to take suppressors or something.”

“That’s hard to believe…” Armin sighed. “Maybe you’re just really compatible. I hear that happens all the time.”

Eren found it hard to believe he was compatible with that Alpha but then again, his scent was something Eren wouldn’t mind getting lost in. In Eren’s mind, sexual desires and compatibility were two very different things. “Maybe it’s just because he’s hot,” he said, unknowingly aloud.

Armin snorted out a laugh. “I hope I get to meet him. You’ve never said that about anyone before.”

When they made it to the office and walked into the lobby, Eren felt his legs quiver and threaten to turn to jelly. The office was bright and welcoming, a vast difference from his last visit. The walls were painted beige and decorated with watercolor paintings. A few leather couches surrounded a television. He peered down the hallway that led to the exam rooms, wondering if he’d sneak a peek of Dr. Ackerman. Armin led him to the front desk where a pretty young woman tapped away at her computer. The nametag on the desk read Petra Ral. Her eyes lit up when she saw Eren, and then refocused to Armin. “Armin and Eren, yes?”

Armin nodded politely, “I got a call saying you had some paperwork for us?”

“Ah, yes! Armin, since you’ll be our dental assistant intern, I’ll have you go into Dr. Erwin Smith’s office, he’s been needing a new assistant for a while and he’s an excellent teacher!” she gestured Armin towards a hallway of offices.

“And Eren, you’re here for some experience with admin?” Petra’s smile had something devious behind it. “You’ll be working closely with Dr. Levi Ackerman. He is actually in the process of purchasing this facility from Dr. Smith. It’s a great opportunity to learn about the ins and outs of running a medical facility like this.”

Eren’s heart dropped, clenched, fluttered, and raced all at the same time. He nearly took a pratfall and gripped onto the edge of Petra’s desk for support. She just giggled. “He’s with a patient right now, but you can wait in his office. Just make sure to close the door behind you… and don’t touch anything. He’s particular about that.”

With a smile and a nod, Eren was stalking down the hall. Armin peeled off with a little wave, taking note of which office was Dr. Smith’s. Eren didn’t need to read the nameplates nailed to each office door, he was guided by the familiar scent. He didn’t even hesitate when he got to the door at the end of the hallway. Instead, he let himself right in and relished in the euphoric blend of comforting spices.

Levi’s office didn’t look anything like it smelled. It wasn’t homey, comforting, or warm. The beige walls were lined with bookcases filled with both medical and business literature. A large desk took up most of the space with a black leather office chair on one side and two olive armchairs on the other. He waited in one of the olive chairs, looking over the items on Levi’s desk.

One side was taken up by a neatly dusted computer, perfectly centered and poised. The other had a cleanly stacked collection of books and documents. Eren noticed how Levi’s handwriting was neat and tidy and he kept his notes brief.

There was a wall full of framed diplomas, certificates, and even a few photos of different dentist offices as well. Old workplaces, maybe?

Eren was going to get up and take a closer look when the door creaked open and shut again. He didn’t have to turn around to know that Dr. Ackerman was in the building.

He strode past Eren to take a seat in his office chair, and then slid a packet across the desk. “Here. Fill these out.”

Eren could sense the tension radiating off of the Alpha and looked over the different forms he had to sign. The university had given them his resume and basic information, but he had to fill out some tax documents, a waver, and a multitude of over things that Eren knew any business would require.

He paused when he saw the secondary gender form. “This is all confidential, right?” Eren had to ask.

Levi glanced down at the form in question and looked a little confused. “It is. Though I don’t know why you’d concern yourself with it. Your scent gives you away.”

Eren squinted at him with pure confusion. “I’m on the heaviest suppressors you can get. I have two Alpha roommates who can’t even tell what I smell like.” He almost felt defensive. He went through great strides to keep that information hidden. Only a few people knew of Eren’s actual secondary gender. Most thought he was an Alpha based on his personality alone. He began to accuse Levi, “ _You’re_ the one who needs the suppressors. If you didn’t throw your scent into my face, I wouldn’t have overreacted!”

Levi looked up at Eren for a moment with disbelief. “I _am_ on suppressors. Everyone in the healthcare field is required to stay on a prescription-strength regime. Pills, injections, medical-grade soap… _I’m_ not the issue here.”

As their emotions rose, so did the strength of the pheromones. The room was thick with the intertwined scents of spicy warmth and tea. Eren was conflicted on whether to submit to the calmness his body felt or stand his ground against the Alpha. Neither seemed to know how to approach the situation.

Eren expected Levi to use his dominant Alpha traits to force Eren to submit. He’d seen it time and time again. But, to Eren’s surprise, the air kept its calm and relaxing scent. Levi didn’t make a move to exert his power over the Omega.

They made a silent agreement to not talk about it. Eren finished out the secondary gender form, agreeing to stay on his suppressors and birth control. He also marked out the dates he typically went through his heats, which caught Levi’s attention. He tapped the page with a pen, “You said you lived with two Alphas.”

Eren looked up at him, unsure of what he was getting at.

Levi looked annoyed with Eren’s silence but reeled back, probably realizing he was edging into an invasive, non-professional zone. Eren was curious why Levi would bring up his roommates. Eren looked between the dates of his heats and Levi, who clearly wanted Eren to drop the subject.

Did Levi think Eren spent his heats… accompanied by his roommates? That was the last thing he wanted Levi to think. Eren stood quickly, knocking the chair backwards in his rash movement. “I don’t spend my heats with my sister and her mate! I usually find somewhere else to stay so the scent doesn’t reach them!”

Levi looked stunned at the abrupt confession but the look of surprise didn’t last long. His face fell back into a cold, emotionless stare. “Calm down, Jaeger.”

Eren bit his lip, put the chair back, and plopped back down. The dread started to settle in. Why the _fuck_ did he do that? He kept his eyes pinned on the ground and mumbled, “You’re the one who mentioned it. And you can just call me Eren.”

As he got back to work, he saw the smallest smile touch Levi’s lips. “Fine. I hate formalities. Call me Levi.”

Eren finished up the paperwork, scrawling his name as slowly as he possibly could. His body didn’t want to leave the office. He didn’t want to feel alone and empty like he had last time.

“We never scheduled your next appointment,” Levi reminded him.

Oh. Right. Eren had burst out of the lobby, threw himself into Mikasa’s car, and screamed at her to drive away as quickly as possible. All because Levi was too fucking gorgeous to handle and it made him nervous.

“How does everything feel?” Levi asked when Eren didn’t reply right away.

“Fine, great, everything feels normal!” Eren poked at his jaw and bit his teeth together. “It’s perfect.”

“I still think we should take out your third molars. Dr. Zoe is our primary oral surgeon, but I’m qualified as well.”

“You can do it.” The words tumbled out of Eren’s mouth with no hesitation. His face began to heat up. “I’m free… other than when I’m here.”

“After hours then… again…” Levi’s tone was hard to decipher. Eren wondered if he was annoyed. The thought made his heart sink.

And, obviously, Levi could tell. Eren wore his emotions on his sleeve, or rather let them loose in the form of pheromones. He wasn’t used to people being able to actually sense his pheromones, though. “It’s not a bother, Eren.”

There, he said it. Eren’s name. It caused a shiver to run up and back down Eren’s spine. When Levi said it, he kept his tone gentle and soft. It wasn’t his normal flat-lined, peeved tone at all. It was completely different and reserved just for Eren’s name. At least, that’s what his inner Omega was thinking.

Or perhaps it was all in his head. Eren wanted to snap out of it and remember that Levi didn’t like Eren. He just liked the Omega side of Eren.

“How about this upcoming Friday?” Eren suggested. “It would give me the weekend to heal.”

Levi clicked a few buttons on his computer and then nodded, “Friday it is. Though you’ll need more than a weekend to heal.”

Someone burst into the office, causing Eren jump and swivel around in his chair. A doctor with a messy ponytail and thick glasses glared at Levi. They wore a white lab coat with a button-up and slacks, so they definitely worked at Stohess. “Levi, if you shove any more ankle biters onto me, I’ll… Oh. Hello, there!”

The doctor came up nose to nose with Eren. Their hands cupped either side of his face and they looked at him like he was a fucking angel that fell from the skies. “E-ren Jae-ger,” they stretched out his name.

Levi burst up from his chair, sending it spinning. He pushed them away from Eren by their forehead. A low, growly noise escaped his throat before he could muster up a sentence. “Hange. Do. Not. Touch.”

* * *

He’d fought with his Alpha for far too long. Everything about Eren called it out to play. Eren’s scent, his voice, and his brutal honesty piqued Levi’s interest and pulled him closer. Levi wanted to know Eren. He wanted to see his reactions and feel his emotions. Those pretty green eyes were too alluring, and Levi couldn’t handle it anymore. It made him wonder how he’d started to regress into a bloody fucking teenager. Levi was a grown man, not a pining brat.

And then Hange- _fucking_ -Zoe put their hands on Eren’s beautiful face. That was it. Levi lost. “Hange. Do. Not. Touch.” He held in his anger the best he could, trying to sound sarcastic or maybe cold. Obviously, he was doing a shit job. 

Hange took a deep breath and finally read the room. “Are you two… courting each other?”

Eren swallowed hard but didn’t say anything. The poor guy was likely stunned into silence. Levi took hold of Hange’s wrist and dragged them out of the room, slamming the door behind them to keep Eren and his precious scent inside. Levi didn’t want anyone else to get a taste of his sweet Omega. _My Omega_ , Levi kept repeating in his head. He loved how it sounded.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“Levi, do you know what you’re doing?” Hange whisper-yelled, glaring at him.

He just let out a grumble. No, he didn’t know what he was doing. He felt like any control he had was lost and gone. All he wanted was Eren. He wanted to touch him, claim him, and bond with him. His abdomen felt hot. Luckily, his lab coat covered up any signs of the growing bulge in his pants.

“I’ve never seen you like this before. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to talk to Eren about it. I could tell he is in the same position as you. If you’re going to work together, you need to sort these things out. Otherwise, it might be better to relocate Eren.” For once, the crazy hygienist had a point. The thought of Eren leaving Levi’s proximity caused his hands to clench into fists. There was no way he would let Eren leave.

Levi nodded and headed back into his office. It was easy to sense Eren’s uncertainty and fear. Had Levi scared him? He swallowed his anger so he could release as many calming pheromones as he could. It wasn’t something he was used to and had to truly focus on it.

Eren looked into his lap, intertwining his fingers. “I don’t get it. No Alpha has ever been able to pick up my scent before. Now I can’t even control it…”

It hit Levi that Eren was just as afraid of losing control as he was. Levi took a few tentative, slow steps toward Eren as to not frighten him. He knelt in front of Eren, resting his hands on Eren’s knees. Levi wanted to laugh, Eren really dressed like a slob yet it didn’t matter at all. “Medically, two people who are highly compatible will reach one another no matter what medication they’re on. It’s a weakness of modern medicine.”

Eren perked up at the word ‘compatible’ and looked Levi in the eye. He then looked down at Levi’s form and let out a soft chuckle. “This is weird. An Alpha kneeling before an Omega.”

It wasn’t weird to Levi. It made perfect sense. In that moment, he would do anything for Eren. Eren was his King and his Queen and Levi was ready to serve.

Eren carefully set his hands on top of Levi’s. It was a subtle, innocent movement but it signified something monumental. They were both giving in to something each of them awkwardly avoided. But hey, at least they were doing it together. Levi figured he was the only one falling.

Eren cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, so, I’ll be back here on Monday? To start?”

Levi jumped up and went back behind his desk. He handed Eren a card with all of his information on it. “Yes. Call if you need anything until then.” Levi really hoped Eren would call. He wasn’t sure if he could bear the weekend without him. At least not without breaking something.

* * *

“Wow, it’s really coming down. Are you sure you want to go to the hospital?” Armin asked Eren. He was focusing hard on driving to the next town over to drop Eren off. A storm rolled in while they were inside. Armin drove like a grandma, sat close to the wheel with his eyes squinting to see a little better.

“Yeah, sorry for making you do this.” Eren was still in a daze. His thoughts were occupied solely by his Alpha. _The_ Alpha, his mind corrected him.

“It’s fine, Eren! You waited for me while I finished up with Dr. Smith! And you got me dinner! I won’t be able to drive you back, will Mikasa?”

“I’ll figure something out,” Eren shrugged. It was important for him to visit his mother once a week, even if he could only see her face.

“Are you sure you’ll be allowed to visit?” Armin asked. It was pitch black outside, nearing nine o’clock. Visiting hours were definitely over.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” Eren tossed his hood up. “Okay, you can drop me off here.”

Armin pulled up the curb and waved Eren goodbye. Eren ran through the rain until he got to the hospital lobby. He approached the man at the front desk, panting. “I’m here to see Carla Jaeger.”

He yawned. “Visiting hours are over. They were over hours ago. Come back tomorrow.”

“I’m her son,” Eren pushed. “Eren Jaeger. I should be in her notes.”

“That’s nice, kid… that’s…” the man finally looked up to Eren, their eyes meeting. Something flashed across the receptionist’s face. “Really nice,” he finished his previous sentence.

Eren took an automatic step back. He knew that look.

“Eren…” the man purred. He slinked up from his chair and slowly came out from behind the desk. “An Omega… in heat…”

“What? I’m _not_ an Omega! And I’m _not_ in heat!” Eren was confused. Why did he think Eren was in heat? His voice was squeaking and cracking under his own nerves.

“Unbonded… at such a time like this? What a shame. I can help you out…” The guy sounded like a class-act freak.

“Omega in heat?” A girl in the waiting room stood and turned towards Eren. “Really?”

Eren stumbled back to the front door, his back hitting against the glass. The doors opened automatically, causing him to stumble back even more. Were these people animals? They were pursuing him like zombies.

“No, honey, wait, come back!” the receptionist pleaded. “You’ll get cold and wet out there!”

Like instinct, Eren’s hands went straight to his phone. He’d had nightmares about this situation for so long and knew what to do. The first number he called was a taxi service run by Omegas, for Omegas. They agreed to meet him in front of a local, nearby diner and he took off running towards it.

When he got far enough away, the two from the hospital had given up on him. He sighed a breath of relief and waited in the rain. His foot tapped against the pavement. He nervously picked at his nails. Every minute presented a new opportunity for someone to pounce on him and he hated it.

“Hey,” a hand fell onto his shoulder. Eren flinched away. Another stranger. “What’s an Omega like you doing out here? You smell… delicious.” They brought their face in towards Eren, invasively sniffing at his jawline. “Where’s your Alpha, babe? Not here? What a bastard, leaving you all by yourself.”

“Fucking hell, _another_ one of you? What the _fuck_ are you? _Animals_?” Eren exploded, completely annoyed, and terrified all at the same time. “Can’t _anyone_ act like a _fucking_ human being? Or are you all just mindless monsters stalking around, trying to eat anyone that passes by?!”

Out of self-defense and pure rage, Eren punched the motherfucker in the face, cracking both their jaw and his knuckles.

They came back at him with their own punch, clipping Eren’s jaw and mouth. Their ring cut his lip, but otherwise there was no damage. In a quick succession, they grabbed at Eren’s neck to wipe their wrist over his scent glands. Before they could get a good grip on him, Eren gave them a kick to the stomach to knock them down with a groan. The taxi showed up just in time for Eren to hop in. Panting, he rattled off the first address that came to mind.

“You okay, friend?” his driver asked, eyeing his lip, and taking in a whiff.

“I’m fine, just… just take me to that address, please.”

“Wow, that’s the nice part of town. Do you… have a friend that lives there?” The driver gave Eren a once over, assuming he didn’t belong in high society. Eren said nothing. Apparently, the taxi driver was a bit chatty. “Forgot to take suppressors? Forgot about your heat?” the Omega driver interrogated him.

“Neither.” Eren muttered.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad then…” they laughed. “You’ve found an Alpha you want.”

“I… what?”

“If an Omega finds an Alpha they desire, their body enters a heat-like state to captivate the Alpha. Come on, kid, this is elementary. Hadn’t you learned anything about Omegas growing up?”

Eren shook his head. No, he really hadn’t. He didn’t want to do his own research, disgusted with his own biology. Schools didn’t cover shit.

“Ah, I’d stay it’d be smart to go somewhere you feel safe. Is this a good place for you? A safe place?”

Without thinking, Eren had to nod. It was the only place he really wanted to go.

* * *

Levi finished his much-needed shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The main objective of the shower was to relax his tense body, but it didn’t help for shit. He was practically vibrating with rage. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could do to help himself.

His mind was clouded with thoughts of Eren. He looked at his bed and let out the most animalistic growl he’d ever allowed. Why wasn’t his Omega in his bed? Was the nest not good enough? What was it missing?

He threw on some sweatpants, not bothering with any underwear, and stormed down the stairs. He was far beyond ‘hot and bothered’. He was seething.

A knock at the door caused another deep growl to leave his throat. Who the _hell_ would dare to intrude at such an hour? His friends were invasive, but Levi knew they all had better things to do on a weekend night than bother him.

Before Levi could even get the entire way down the stairs, the sweetest smell smacked him right in the face.

Levi knew that smell from miles away. He fell over himself as he skidded to the door, but made a quick recovery to pick himself back up again. He couldn’t yank that doorknob open fast enough.

Eren. Eren was soaked. Blood dripped down his chin and over his knuckles, following the same paths as the rain droplets. Eren’s hair stuck to his forehead and looked at Levi with red, tearful eyes. And Levi could sense one more thing: Eren smelled like an unfamiliar Alpha. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for more dental shenanigans - thank you all for reading this mess of a fic <3

Levi’s arms were out and ready to receive Eren before he even realized they were up. The Alpha didn’t ask the obvious questions. _What are you doing here? What happened?_ It didn’t really matter. Levi wanted his Omega to be safe against his body, not standing out in the cold rain.

 _His?_ His.

A stale, damp scent coated Eren’s natural scent that reminded Levi of a wet dog. Plus, there was the most undesirable stench of another Alpha in Levi’s home. But something else conquered all the rest. Whatever it was, it was the most alluring thing that the Alpha had ever encountered.

Eren hesitated, unsure and leery. Levi could tell he wanted to fall into the much-needed embrace, but there was something holding him back. His pride? His wish to be anything but an Omega? Levi wanted to snort at the thought. Eren was so determined, it was endearing. Youth really blinded Eren to a fault. When would the guy see his worth was more than just a secondary sex? At that point, it didn’t really matter. Levi’s thoughts were beyond a psychological analysis.

When Levi’s arms faltered and began to fall to his sides, Eren made the littlest whimpering sound. The shivering Omega took the step across the threshold of Levi’s front step and into the Alpha’s arms. Levi pressed Eren close to his body, hoping he could stop the shivers and sniffles. Eren could explain later, Levi wanted to make him feel secure. It was the least he could do for the poor guy.

“Let’s get that shitty sweatshirt off first.” Levi pulled away just enough to grab the hem of the ratty, old sweatshirt and gently pull it off of Eren’s head and toss it to the floor. The t-shirt underneath stuck to the sweatshirt, leaving Eren’s toned upper torso completely bare. _Fucking hell_. Levi shut his eyes and took a deep breath. No, he couldn’t throw Eren over his shoulder and maul him until daybreak. He couldn’t leave his mark on Eren’s neck and cover him with his own scent. He couldn’t fuck Eren until both of them fell to exhaustion and then go another round for the hell of it.

Though, Eren made it so goddamn difficult to resist. His cheeks reddened and his eyes were glossy and wanting. With the clothing removed, the foreign Alpha smell slapped Levi in the face and taunted him. It screamed, _not yours, not yours._ The scent brutally coated Eren’s sweet, comforting scent. And then there was that sweetness underlying it all. It was wrong and Levi needed to fix it. He spoke slowly and carefully, as to not accidentally command him to do something he didn’t feel comfortable with. “Eren, may I…?”

Eren tiled his head up and to the side, exposing his neck to Levi. The bronzed skin called out to Levi. _Mark me. Mark me._ This act of submission answered Levi’s question, but he still wasn’t sure. He wanted to make Eren comfortable and safe first.

A roll of thunder helped break the spell Levi was put under. He shut the front door and released his hold from Eren. Eren made a small noise of protest, but watched Levi’s movements carefully. The Alpha moved with purpose to make sure no one would intrude. He locked the door, drew the shades, and gently pulled Eren to sit on the couch. Levi sat next to him and pulled him close so Eren could rest his head on his shoulder. Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s damp mess of hair and discretely let his wrist rest against the scent glands on Eren’s neck. It didn’t take long before his powerful scent overtook the other. It was a smarter move, using his wrist as opposed to the more traditional method of rubbing necks together. It would lessen the temptation of doing anything too soon.

Levi crooned and hummed, lowly and instinctually. Eren felt heavy against his side, falling into him. “Better?” he asked Eren, noticing the shivering had stopped. For extra measure, Levi pulled a plush blanket over the two of them. Eren snuggled into it in the most adorable way. In the back of his mind, Levi was silently thanking Hange for convincing him that he needed a throw blanket for his couch.

“Better.” The blanket muffled his voice, making it barely audible.

“So, what happened?” Levi asked. It was much easier to talk to Eren when he wasn’t staring right into his eyes. This way, he didn’t feel as transparent to Eren. He swore those big, green eyes could stare right into his deepest, darkest thoughts. He could keep some distance in a close, intimate way.

“Armin drove me to the hospital so I could see my mom. I figured they’d let me see her since I’m her son. I see family members in there after hours all the time. The guy at reception… thought I was in heat. So did some others and I panicked… and I… came here…” he sheepishly spoke those last few words. Yet those last few words sent Levi’s heart soaring. It meant the Omega felt safest in Levi’s proximity.

 _As he should,_ Levi smirked. He might have looked like a short, geeky dentist on the outside, but underneath the lab coat was a man of pure muscle and rage. A rage that grew as his eyes stared at Eren’s bloody lip and hand. Eren must have noticed the Alpha’s eyes on his injuries. “Oh, when I was waiting for a taxi, one of them…”

Levi’s heart stopped. What did that bastard do to his Eren? Levi was ready to go on a manhunt to catch the heathen. He’d wring his neck until it snapped like a pencil in his grasp.

“He started to flirt with me and wouldn’t let up. He went in to touch me, and I sort of punched him. Then, he fought back. I eventually got him to the ground and my taxi showed up.”

 _Oh_. Levi was somewhere between his previous anger and a bubble of pride. This Omega could hold his own. “So, you’re okay?” he had to check.

Eren thumbed over his cracked lip and grinned. “Yeah, now I am.”

Now that Levi could calm down over Eren’s safety, he could finally concentrate on other things. Like Eren’s scent. The black tea and honey returned with new, dirty tones of desire and need. He really did smell like he was in heat. But Eren was functioning normally, which could only mean that Eren… really liked Levi.

Levi’s fingers that were playing in Eren’s hair grazed over his neck, covering themselves in the precious oils seeping from Eren’s scent glands. They trailed down Eren’s bare side, causing Eren to shiver. “You do smell like you’re in heat. But it’s not as potent and demanding as a true heat.”

“Yeah, about that…” Eren blushed again. He bit his lip, which made Levi unconsciously growl with excitement. It seemed Eren realized they both knew what was really happening. Eren decided Levi needed to be his mate. And Levi was definitely receptive to the idea.

But where did they go from there? It was the silent question that hung between them. Could they let their primal instincts lead them to the bedroom to consummate their interest? Trap themselves into a bond, hoping their limited time together was enough to base a lifelong relationship on? Sex, marking, and bonding weren’t to be taken lightly. Levi knew that better than anyone.

So he’d remain cautious. He left Eren on the couch to grab some first aid equipment. His body felt heavy and queasy, not wanting to lose contact with his Omega. He had to constantly remind himself that Eren’s health was more important than bodily urges.

* * *

Eren felt very small in Levi’s house. The ceilings were high, the main room was expansive, and Levi’s scent covered everything. He nuzzled into the blanket some more to get another wave of calming, comforting Alpha. For the brief moment they were apart, he missed the sensation of Levi’s bare skin on his own and the Alpha’s proximity.

Levi’s house had a very open layout; the only rooms blocked off from the rest of the house seemed to be bathrooms and broom closets. Eren could see the loft up the metal spiral staircase where Levi’s bedroom was. His eyes dilated at the mere thought of Levi’s bed. It’d probably be a great place to rest and nest.

Levi came out from the nearest bathroom with a small tote. He knelt in front of Eren and held his hand out, waiting for Eren to surrender his bloody hand. Levi held Eren’s hand gently on one hand while cleaning the scraped skin with the other. His dexterity and efficiency was only expected and Eren appreciated his careful movements.

“I feel like this should be the other way around,” Eren laughed. “An Omega should be patching the Alpha up. Right?”

Levi let a soft smile tickle his lips. “I’ve always seen it the other way around. An Alpha has a duty to his Omega, to keep them safe and happy. An Alpha who abandons their Omega for another is a disgrace. It shouldn’t be so common place.”

Something about Levi’s tone suggested he had some personal experience with the issue. Eren wondered if he could prod for more information. He wanted to know everything about Levi. “Did you ever leave an Omega?”

Levi almost looked offended. Eren cursed at himself for asking in such a crude way. “No. My old man did, though. I never knew the bastard, but he walked out on my mom and I while she was pregnant with a second child. Despicable.”

Eren wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily, Levi kept going. “She died giving birth to a stillborn. Without him, she just didn’t have enough strength. That’s when my uncle took me in.”

Eren lurched forward to wrap his arms around Levi. Tears flooded in Eren’s eyes. Why did his Alpha have to go through such pain? Why couldn’t Eren have been there to hold Levi’s hand and gift him the support he needed?

Levi let out a low chuckle, “Eren… I’m fine.”

“I know…” Eren sighed into Levi’s neck. He watched as the goose bumps rose against Levi’s skin. He loved being so close to him, able to drown in the scent of his Alpha and sense Levi’s reactions.

“I don’t know if you should go back home to your sister and her mate. I’m not sure even a bonded Alpha could resist your scent,” Levi murmured, back to business.

Eren pulled away and bit his lip, tasting the metallic flavor of his blood. “Oh, I don’t really live there. I just sleep on the couch.”

“Where do you live?” Levi raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t even list an address on your paperwork.”

Eren didn’t say anything.

“You’re homeless?”

Eren was ashamed but still nodded. “The school gives me a monthly allowance, but it only covers suppressors, birth control, and food. I can’t really afford rent right now.”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Then stay here.”

“What?” Eren reeled back.

“If you leave here now, I’m sure more Alphas will approach you even though you smell like me. The smell of an Omega in heat is… sinfully irresistible.”

Eren challenged him, “You’re resisting me.”

A flash of devilish heat crossed Levi’s eyes. Eren noticed his dilated pupils and the slight red tinge on the shells of his ears. “Barely.”

“I could stay with my friend Armin…” Eren sadly spoke. He didn’t want to leave Levi. “I don’t want you to suffer because of me.”

“I’m far from suffering.” Levi kept his voice low and rumbly. Eren wondered if he could even help it. “Your Omega friend Armin doesn’t have the scent to keep other Alphas away. It’s safest here. I respect you too much to do anything unwarranted, so you don’t have to worry.”

Eren nodded quickly, as if the offer would vanish if he didn’t accept fast enough. “I’ll stay here then.”

His heart warmed. His Alpha was inviting him into his home, his nest. A silly thought crossed Eren’s mind. “Oh, wait, I didn’t bring anything. I don’t even have a toothbrush!”

Levi gave him a flat, are-you-stupid kind of look. “You think a dentist doesn’t have spare toothbrushes?”

Eren came to find that Levi had a drawer chock-full of toothbrushes still in their plastic casing. Eren bit the plastic packaging to open it, but Levi snatched the package away from him. “Not with your teeth,” he scolded with a smile. “I don’t want to spend this night repairing your busted cuspid.”

Eren brushed his teeth with Levi looking on. It made him nervous, having a dentist observe his brushing habits. He definitely extended his brushing time to a full two minutes rather than his typical thirty seconds. He even flossed.

Levi led him up the staircase to the loft above. Levi’s bed took up the center of the space and Eren had to remind himself not to jump into it. There were bookcases, another bathroom, and a sizeable walk-in closet. Eren waited outside while Levi drug out some dry clothes for Eren to change into. Eren felt giddy about the idea of wearing Levi’s clothes. In his eagerness, he’d thrown off his soggy pants and boxer briefs before Levi could emerge from the closet.

“Here, you can change in the…” Levi stopped when he saw Eren standing completely nude in the middle of his bedroom. “Oh, Christ, Eren.”

Levi’s reaction both amused and delighted Eren. Eren definitely wasn’t as toned and gorgeous as Levi, so the look on Levi’s face soothed Eren’s worries of not being able to measure up to Levi’s expectations. A few pieces of clothing thrown at him with full force and Levi teased, “Put those on before I completely lose it, brat.”

Eren obeyed, finding Levi absolutely amusing. The boxer briefs were a pinch too small, hugging Eren’s hips tightly and securely. There was a completely obvious outline of his erection. Levi was staring. It made Eren’s heart flutter. He’d captivated his Alpha. Eren decided to play dirty. “I usually sleep in my underwear… so…” He dropped the pants and the shirt to the floor.

Obviously, Levi was up for the challenge. “Me too.” His pants dropped to the ground. Eren’s eyes went straight down to Levi’s black boxer briefs with a similar protrusion in the front. “I don’t have a spare bedroom. So you can sleep on the couch or here, I guess.” Levi sat in the middle of the bed with his back resting against the headboard.

Eren started at the bottom of the bed and crawled on all fours until he was straddling Levi. He made sure to keep an arch in his back and his neck exposed to his Alpha. He’d seen it in a movie once and always wanted to try. Since they seemed to be in a game of limits, Eren wasn’t going to hold back.

Levi’s sly, composed expression barely faltered. He crossed his arms and looked at Eren as if nothing were happening between the two of them. His excellent poker face thrilled Eren and made him want to push Levi to the brink.

He brought his face closer to Levi, their foreheads touching lightly. His lips barely grazed Levi’s nose, drawing near to Levi’s lips. Levi tilted his head up slightly to meet Eren halfway.

_Ding ding._

Both men lurched back at the sudden noise from Levi’s cell phone. The interruption broke the fragile experiment and thrust them both back to reality.

* * *

Levi groaned, unable to fully express his disappointment. He wanted to throw the fucking phone through the window and into the neighbor’s house so they had to deal with it. “Shit,” he sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was Erwin.

Eren fell from all fours so he was sitting directly on Levi’s pulsing cock. The act caused Levi to release a playful growl as he answered the call. “Whoa, Levi, you know I don’t think about you that way,” Erwin laughed. Levi wanted to strangle him. “Anyway, there’s an emergency and I need you to go in. Some guy got hit in the jaw and lost a few teeth. It should be quick, just patch him up and prescribe him some pain medication.”

“This can’t wait until morning?” Levi tried to thrown on his best, most threatening voice.

“No, no! What kind of place would we be if we didn’t aid the public in need? You should know this, Levi. You own three other facilities!”

Of course Levi knew. His life and career were the same thing for so long, but now there was something new poking in and shifting on top of him. Eren traced the elastic hem of Levi’s underwear, impatiently waiting for the call to finish.

“Okay, as long as it’s quick,” Levi exhaled. With his free hand, he trailed his fingers up and down Eren’s bare back. “I’ll head out now.” Eren frowned at the words.

Levi hung up and tossed his phone back onto the end table. His arms curled around Eren and pulled him in for another embrace. “I have to go to work for a little while. It shouldn’t take me long.”

“Can I go with?” Eren suggested out of the blue. Levi hadn’t expected it. No one else he had ever been with had the slightest interest in Levi’s work.

“Sure…” He nodded. With a smirk, he added, “Just don’t fuck around too much. I want to get back to bed as quickly as we can.”

The two of them dressed in appropriate work clothes. Levi lent Eren some slacks and a dress shirt permanently, so Eren didn’t show up to work like a slob. He made a mental note to take Eren shopping for some proper attire at a later date. They hopped into Levi’s car and sped off.

Levi got the slightest bit of pleasure watching Eren’s sparkly eyes look over the car. It definitely wasn’t a cheap vehicle. He was happy he could provide nice things for his Omega.

It didn’t take long for them to show up at Stohess Dental Associates. A guy was waiting outside, covering his face with a blood soaked towel. The moment Levi and Eren approached him, Eren fell back a step and put himself behind Levi. It was subtle enough that Levi paid no mind. He assumed Eren would be skittish of all unfamiliar Alphas after what he had been through.

Levi led the man into the facility, flipping on lights as they made it to one of the exam rooms. The man fell into the chair and started blathering, something Levi hated. “I was just minding my own business when this fucking whore of an Omega shows up out of no where. The bitch smelled like sex. It’s only natural I offer my assistance. Clocked me right in the jaw, he did. Little fucker.”

The guy’s vision must have adjusted to the lights and he eyed Eren, who was still putting himself behind Levi defensively. The moment the stranger’s eyes met Eren’s; Eren took hold of the back of Levi’s shirt. It didn’t take long for Levi to put two and two together.

“ _You,_ filthy little Omega! I knew I smelled something!” the guy sneered. “Never thought I’d see the likes of you. This your Alpha?” He turned to look at Levi. “What the fuck, man? Keep an eye on your pet. That whore was _begging_ for someone to fuck him. Gotta keep ‘em tied up or something…”

Levi’s body reacted on its own. Though, his mind was thinking the same thing as his primal Alpha. _Kill the bastard_. His fist threw straight into the guy’s face with no inhibitions or regrets. “Let’s take a walk,” Levi muttered, grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanking him out of the exam room chair. Levi pulled him to the back entrance of the facility. The space was lit by a single streetlight, it had all the puddles left by the rolling storm reflecting and glowing.

He gave the guy a swift kick to the gut, causing him to fall into a puddle with a splash. Levi took a calculated sidestep to avoid the guy’s thrashing arm. He used his foot to slam the guy’s face onto the pavement, holding it there. “Stay away from _my_ Omega. Don’t _look_ at him. Don’t _think_ about him.” With every word came a new shove with his foot. “And you will never come to this facility again.”

Levi saw Eren standing in the doorway, his mouth and eyes wide with shock. His inner Alpha cheered. _Look at what I can do for you! Look at how I can protect you!_ But, as always, Eren did the unexpected. He put a hand on Levi’s shoulder and pulled him away. “Not too much. I don’t want you to get into trouble,” Eren whispered peacefully.

Levi took another step back, still growling with anger. Eren was right; he couldn’t really kill the Alpha fuckface. But at least he proved his point.

The guy got up on his knees and growled back. “I’ll sue your ass.”

“No, you won’t,” Levi regained his cool, calm composure thanks to Eren. “Because if you do, I’ll have three lawyers on your case. They’ll pull up every shitty little secret you have and we’ll use it against you. You won’t last two minutes in court against me. Unless you can pay to play. Though based solely off your outfit, I’d be right to assume you can’t.”

The stranger growled again, wiped his face with his sleeve, and sauntered off into the night. Levi was quick to take Eren by the forearm and escort him back into the building where he felt somewhat safer. Levi nearly choked on his own protective, dominating scent. “Eren, don’t leave my side when you’re… when you smell like this. Please.”

“Okay,” Eren was quick to comply, pulling Levi into an embrace. He let their necks brush against one another and eased Levi’s worries. He no longer felt the need to fight and defend his Omega. He felt victorious. His Omega didn’t get stolen away or hurt. He protected Eren.

It was Eren’s turn to give out warnings, “Don’t put yourself at risk for me. If you… you could have lost everything because of me. I can handle myself.”

Levi had to smile. Eren was determined, fiery, challenging, and even surprisingly thoughtful. The Omega could stand bravely on his own two feet.

“Shall we go home?” Levi suggested. Eren couldn’t have nodded any harder.

Erwin eventually called back as the two of them walked through Levi’s front door. “How’d it go?”

“Oh, it was bloody. But it turned out okay,” Levi wholeheartedly told the truth, pride still bubbling up in his stomach. No, he wouldn’t tell Erwin the full truth. And Erwin would probably never find out.

Erwin enthusiastically chatted Levi’s ear off, but his eyes were focused on Eren. He was climbing up the stairs and wrestling with the buttons on his shirt. Then, he decided to pull the shirt up and over his head, only to get stuck halfway. He wobbled around the loft, flailing and willing the shirt to come off. In doing so, he tripped and fell to the floor.

Levi burst out with laughter, something he hadn’t let himself do in years. It was a hearty laugh full of snorts and wheezes. Erwin was on the other side of the phone, practically screaming, “Levi! Are you okay? What’s going on? Are you laughing? Are you sick? Drunk? Don’t tell me you assisted a patient while intoxicated.”

Levi hung up the phone, raced up the stairs, and rescued his Omega by undoing some of the shirt buttons and releasing him from its hold. “Are you okay?” Levi chuckled and ran his fingers through Eren’s messy hair.

Eren sat up on his elbows and grinned. “Now I am.” Eren let out a giggle.

Levi nodded in agreement and looked towards the bed. It wouldn’t feel right to resume where they left off as if nothing happened. “We should shower first,” he said aloud without realizing it.

* * *

Eren felt the whirlwind of the night upon him when Levi suggested they shower together. At that point, he was up for anything. “Okay,” he spoke with a mile-wide grin.

He was almost overwhelmed with the amount of care and attention Levi gave him. Levi invited him into his home without any qualms or questions. The guy was basically married to his work, but took the chance of throwing it all away when he saw Eren’s assailant. Perhaps it was due to Levi seeing red and exploding with anger, but hey, at least he cared. Levi never rejected Eren or made him feel insignificant or less superior. It yanked at Eren’s heart and melted the coldness he felt for his Omega status. After all, it led him to Levi.

The upper-floor bathroom was much bigger than the one below. It was also spotless, but Eren figured that should be expected. A claw-foot bathtub stood in the middle of the circular room. Marble counter tops with two porcelain sinks sat below a window. Fluffy white towels were perfectly folded and stacked on one side of the counter and all of Levi’s toiletries were arranged on the other.

On the far side of the room was an ovular shower with glass doors. Levi turned it on to make sure the water was at a good temperature before stripping down and getting in. Eren’s eyes could have exploded as he watched Levi’s form drenched in hot water. The droplets traced down the edges of his toned muscles and flowed down his legs. He pushed his hair back and looked to Eren, waiting.

Eren was frozen in time and space, watching Levi under the hot water. His cock was throbbing. His abdomen felt hot and needy. He could even feel the slick collecting between the globes of his ass.

The steam collected on the glass and Eren’s view became obscured. All Eren had to do was take a step forward. He stripped off his pants and tight underwear. Both were already damp with slick. It started with a few tentative steps and then a hurried dash to open that shower door and close himself in with Levi. Eren decided then, he was ready to fall in love with no stops or hesitations. He wanted to free fall right into Levi’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're all having a lovely day, thank you for reading <3

Eren’s back pressed up against the tiles, Levi had his hands on either side of Eren’s face. Levi wore a grin that said, _finally caught you_. At that point, Eren knew that both of them had let their instincts take over. They were the embodiment of primal, desperate need.

Levi took Eren’s lips between his in a deep kiss full of desire. Every kiss escalated into a deeper, hungrier clash of lips, teeth, and tongues. Levi’s tongue swept through Eren’s mouth, exploring every inch. He tickled the roof of Eren’s mouth, making Eren giggle just a little bit. It made Levi smile too.

Without breaking off their tender kisses, Levi’s hands started to trail up and down Eren’s bare sides. They locked onto his hips and pulled them flush against his. Their erections pushed against one another; making both men shudder with pleasure. Eren gave his hips a little thrust, teasing Levi with more friction between their cocks. However, Eren wasn’t the only one who could tease.

Levi sighed, smiled, and pulled away. Eren whimpered and went to embrace Levi once more. “Clean first.” Levi held up a white loofa with a smirk. Eren wondered how Levi could break off the heated moment like that. Then, he decided, the faster they cleaned up the faster they could fall into bed together. He went to grab the loofa from Levi, but he pulled it away from Eren’s grasp. “Me first.” He turned off the water.

Eren watched as Levi squirted a dab of body wash onto the loofa, lathered it up, and began to wash Eren’s skin. Eren shivered at the touch but obediently stood still so Levi could wash him. Levi scrubbed gently with one hand and let the other wander across Eren’s arms, chest, stomach…

He knelt down and grasped Eren’s cock and slowly pumped it a few times, testing out Eren’s reactions. Eren wanted to grasp onto something and found solace in tangling his fingers into Levi’s wet locks. Levi’s other hand drew around Eren, rubbing the loofa across the small of Eren’s back and around each globe of his ass. Levi dropped the loofa and his fingers ghosted between his cheeks and over Eren’s seeping pucker. A little, unintentional squeal came out from Eren’s throat. Levi growled with excitement.

Levi’s grasp on Eren’s cock got a touch tighter and he took on a quicker pace, encouraging more moans and groans from Eren. “Levi… I’m so close…” Eren let out in a whine, thrusting his hips along with Levi’s rhythm for more friction.

Levi stopped all together and stood, giving Eren the cheekiest smirk. He handed the loofa to Eren and leaned against the other shower wall. “My turn.”

Eren stood there, dumbfounded, but the thought of touching Levi revved him up again. Now he could wear the cheeky smirk. Just like Levi, he started with his chest and arms. He bit his lip and smiled. “Turn?”

Levi let out a low, amused noise and turned for Eren. Eren used the loofa and his hands to trace Levi’s shoulder blades and down his spine. He ran his fingers over Levi’s taut ass, causing the Alpha to shiver.

In such a small space, Eren could revel in their intertwined scents. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s middle and pulled him against his chest. In this position, he could shove his nose into Levi’s scent gland. Eren greedily rubbed his nose and neck against Levi, needing more of the Alpha’s scent. He’d never get enough of it. “So good…” Eren purred.

Levi bent his head to one side to allow Eren full access. Eren kissed Levi’s jaw from chin to ear and eagerly lapped at all the spaces in between. Levi even _tasted_ good to Eren. “Mmm, Eren,” Levi purred, obviously losing his composure.

Eren’s hand dropped from Levi’s middle to his erection, rubbing the mixture of water and precum from the tip down the shaft. He started slow but lost all patience and quickened his pace. Eren wanted to hear Levi’s satisfaction. He wanted to feel every shiver, shudder, and hitched breath that came from Levi. Levi sucked in air through his teeth. Eren was surprised the Alpha was letting Eren keep him in such a vulnerable position. 

“Shit, Eren, hold up,” Levi took Eren’s wrist, slowing him to a stop. “Let’s do this right.”

Levi turned the water back on for a quick rinse, just enough to wash off the soapsuds. He then pulled Eren out of the shower and used a towel to get him mostly dried off. Eren enjoyed being doted upon by Levi, even when he was horny as hell. He made his way to Levi’s bed while waiting for his Alpha to dry himself off.

Levi didn’t keep Eren waiting long at all. He was there, straddling the Omega with ravenous eyes. “Alpha…” Eren whispered, reaching up to pull Levi’s face closer. The notion caused Levi to let out a happy hum. He kissed the Omega gently first until he couldn’t bear it any longer. Levi bit at Eren’s lower lip, hard and demanding. Eren was quick to open his mouth for Levi to skim over Eren’s canine teeth with his tongue, feeling them elongate into fangs for bonding.

It made Eren wonder. “Levi… are we… going to…?”

“Shh,” Levi hushed him, combing fingers through Eren’s damp locks in a comforting, easing motion. “Not yet, love. Not until we’re ready. Tonight, let me court you. Let me show you what I can give you.” With that, Levi’s fingers trailed down Eren’s jawline, down his neck, and circled his nipple.

Eren stopped breathing. His nipples were sensitive, and most of the time extremely ticklish. But, when Levi’s thumb grazed over the delicate peak, he exhaled with a newfound pleasure. His back arched and pushed his groin against Levi’s. A sultry moan flew through Eren’s lips.

Levi pinched lightly, bringing out another thrust and moan from Eren. He dipped his head down and lapped a few times before sucking gently and releasing with a pop. “Sensitive?” he teased, moving to Eren’s other nipple for the same treatment.

Eren nodded vigorously and stifled another moan. He was slightly embarrassed by all the noise he was making. It was almost uncontrollable. He’d never been so expressively needy but every fiber of his heated body needed his Alpha to know Eren was beyond pleased. Eren wanted to please Levi just as much as Levi was pleasing him. Levi paused all movement when he noticed Eren’s attempted silence. “Ah, ah, Eren. Don’t hold out on me. I want to hear you.”

He threw his head back and sucked in a breath when Levi’s lips trailed down his side. Eren focused on Levi’s hot breath tickling down his torso and how it contrasted with the tip of Levi’s nose that followed.

Levi hummed with approval when he finally made it down to Eren’s erection, damp with precum. He licked a fat stripe from base to tip, dragging out more precious, dirty noises from Eren. His lips kissed the tip and he waited. “Eren?”

“Yeah?” Eren’s voice was already breathy and ragged.

“I’m going to suck your cock, finger your ass, and then fuck you until we both cum. Do you want that… love?” Levi threw on the fucking dirtiest voice that could have made Eren cum right the and there.

“Yes!” Eren gasped.

“Yes, what? What do you want me to do?” Levi smirked. He was going to drag it out of Eren.

“I want you to suck my cock,” Eren started, voice shaking.

“Mmm,” Levi encouraged more, staring right into Eren’s eyes.

“Finger my ass,” Eren continued.

“And?”

“And fuck me until we both cum.”

“Good boy, Eren,” Levi purred before taking Eren’s cock between his lips slowly.

“Ah!” Eren exclaimed, involuntarily thrusting up into Levi’s mouth. For a frozen second, he thought he might have hurt Levi. However, Levi just let out a growly hum and sped up his pace. Levi used his tongue to massage the underside of Eren’s cock, using just enough pressure to pull him closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm.

With one hand, Levi gripped onto Eren’s thigh. His grip was bound to leave a collection of pretty, purple bruises but Eren didn’t even care. He loved the security it brought. Levi’s other hand snuck between Eren’s ass cheeks, slippery with slick.

Levi sat up, releasing Eren’s cock. It slapped against Eren’s belly, wet with saliva. Levi focused on slipping one finger into Eren’s waiting hole, pushing it in with ease. Even though Eren wasn’t in a true, full-blown heat, he felt an unyielding need in his abdomen. He wanted more. “Levi…” he pleaded, scooting himself closer to him for more.

Levi let out a low chuckle and carefully inserted one more finger, working Eren’s insides and searching for the spot that made Eren squeal. It didn’t take him long before a gentle curl of his fingers led to Eren howling with excitement. He was quick to pant, “There, that’s it. Levi, please, there!”

Levi appeased Eren’s wishes and continued pushing in and out, scissoring his fingers and massaging his prostate. Eren was beyond overwhelmed. He’d never been to bed with anyone and the only fingers that had ever aroused him were his own. Levi knew all the right motions and methods to keep Eren wanting more. He thought he’d never experience anything better, but then Levi used his free hand to take hold of Eren’s cock and began pumping again.

“Levi, I’m going to…” Eren tried to warn.

Levi interrupted him, “You’ll wait for me, Eren. Okay, love?”

Eren whimpered, unsure if that were even possible. He nodded, squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, only to release it in a series of loud moans and groans as Levi pushed in another finger. Eren’s eyes flashed open at the change of girth. “ _Oh, yes,_ ” he sighed, feeling the heavenly fullness.

“Three… two… one…” Levi smirked like a cat that just got the cream, and in a way, he did. Eren came, spurts of hot semen coated Eren’s stomach and chest. “More?” Levi asked, wearing the same sinful grin.

Eren nodded, “More.” His legs opened even wider, knowing exactly what ‘more’ meant.

Levi gripped onto Eren’s thighs and positioned himself accordingly. He was careful and gentle, slipping his pulsing cock into Eren’s hole. The moment his entire length slid into Eren, both of them let out a heavenly sigh.

Eren could see Levi losing control. The Alpha’s pupils were so large, his steel grey eyes looked black. His extended canines poked out from his lips. Levi’s pace went from slow and careful to rash and dire. But it was fine. Eren wanted Levi to take him, claim him, bite him, and bond him. Just the thought made Eren whimper between pants. “Alpha, take me…” he begged.

It just urged Levi to fuck him harder and faster. Every stroke hit Eren’s most sensitive spot and dragged out purrs and moans that only seemed to make Levi hornier.

“Eren, my knot,” Levi rasped.

“I want it… I want you…”

Levi slowed as his knot formed and Eren reveled in the fullness his Alpha provided him. With the knot followed the warmness of Levi’s orgasm and Eren’s followed suit. The two of them were dripping with sweat, cum, and saliva. The bed sheets were soaking wet. Both of them panted in silence for a moment before Eren released a bubble of laughter, “That was… fucking amazing.”

“That fucking was amazing,” Levi replied with a sly grin. He bent down to kiss Eren tenderly on the lips, careful to keep their hips locked in place.

“I’d never…” Eren was about to admit he was a virgin before Levi. He’d never wanted to feel so vulnerable before and refused any Alpha’s attempts at courting him. Eren didn’t have time for a relationship, but… he did have time for Levi.

It seemed like Levi already knew. “I’m happy to be your first.”

It made Eren wonder how many other people Levi slept with. The thought of _his_ Alpha with someone else made him want to gag. Then again, Levi definitely wasn’t a virgin. He was at least six or seven years Eren’s senior, there was no possible way he could have gone that long without some kind of partner.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked. Both of them were highly sensitive to the scents of one another and Eren did a piss poor job of hiding his true feelings. “Why are you sad? What happened?”

Levi’s panic traced the humid air and Eren was quick to shake his head. He didn’t want Levi to misunderstand his wandering, jealous thoughts. Now Eren was panicking and the previously blissful scent went sour.

“Eren, what happened?” Levi’s tone turned stern and warning.

“It’s nothing.” Eren raised his chin at Levi’s tone, exposing his neck to his Alpha in careful submission. It was purely instinctual.

“Eren,” Levi whispered in a low, steady voice. “Tell me.”

They were stuck together for who knew how long. Eren had limited options. He obviously couldn’t lie. “I was just thinking…”

Levi jumped to conclusions. “You wanted to bond?”

“No!” Eren quickly shouted. It was automatically followed by Levi’s face falling into disappointment, an expression Eren had never seen. It made Eren, in his overly sensitive state, want to cry. He tried to redeem himself and explain, “No, I mean… I want to bond. Someday. Maybe. If you want to,” his voice was choppy and nervous. “I just thought about you… and other people… doing what we just did…”

Levi pulled Eren into a close embrace. Relief washed over the both of them as the unpleasant smell of sadness dissipated. Their warm, cozy combined scent replaced it and left them drifting back in a euphoric, loving state.

“We can talk about that later, but not now,” Levi crooned, trying to further comfort Eren. Between Levi’s scent, croons, and purposeful calming pheromones Eren felt like he was melting. His muscles fell weak and his entire body relaxed. “Tonight and every night from now on, I’m yours.”

Eren felt Levi’s knot deflate and Levi carefully pulled out. The rest of the night was a blur. As much as Eren wanted to stay awake, his body refused to comply.

* * *

Levi looked upon Eren’s face and sighed. Out of all the casual sex, fuck buddies, and one-night stands he’d experienced, there was nothing that could touch Eren. He laughed to himself when he thought about Eren’s worries and jealousy. Eren erased any previous experience Levi had ever had and replaced it with only thoughts of him.

Levi had to shower. As much as he loved being coated in everything Eren, he knew he couldn’t sleep in good conscience with the sticky sensation around his balls. Before cleaning himself off, he took a damp cloth and cleaned Eren up. The Omega only slightly shifted at the touch, already sleeping heavily.

After a quick, efficient shower Levi took to the bedroom. He gathered up their discarded clothes and threw them in the hamper. He then carefully rolled Eren to either side of the bed to strip the sodden sheets and then rolled him again when he put on a new sheet. Nothing could wake the guy up and it made Levi grin. He had really worn his Omega out.

Levi slid into bed, enjoying the clean smelling sheets and wrapped his arm around Eren. He pulled the Omega’s back into his chest. Eren was radiating heat like a fucking furnace, but Levi wanted to hold onto him anyway. He was finally calming down from wanting to claim and bond with Eren, to being afraid he did something to displease his Omega, and finally to wanting to comfort Eren so bad he accidentally made Eren fall asleep. _I’m acting like a bratty teenager with no control,_ he scolded himself. Then again, the ride with Eren was far more thrilling than any other escapade he’d endeavored.

Bonding with Eren sounded like a dream. They’d be on the same wavelength. They’d be more in tune with each other’s thoughts and feelings. They’d belong to each other heart and soul.

Levi rested his nose against Eren’s shoulder. Not too long ago, he swore against bonding with anyone. Relationships only led to despair and disappointment. Relationships led to pain and… death. His mother suffered when his dad walked out on her. Without her bonded mate, she was never the same. Levi didn’t want to make himself so vulnerable.

Yet with Eren, he didn’t even care.

He squeezed his eyes shut in agonizing contemplation. He felt guilty for doubting his affection for Eren. He didn’t deserve someone like Eren if he wasn’t going to meet him halfway. When Levi misunderstood Eren, thinking Eren didn’t want to ever bond with him, Levi could feel his heart burst into a million shitty pieces.

He clutched onto Eren, finding comfort in his warm proximity. Levi decided he’d drop his worries, at least just for the night. That night would be his sanctuary.

Levi left Eren to stay at his house the next day. He set him up with a laptop, movies, plenty of food, beverages, and anything else under the sun Eren could possibly want. It pained Levi to leave Eren alone, but it was for the best. Eren’s scent was still fairly strong, and Levi didn’t want to take any chances. The Omega seemed more than fine staying in Levi’s, as Eren jokingly referred to it, ‘swanky pad’.

Even so, Levi found himself to be completely distracted at work. He was supposed to be orientating the new intern but consistently stopped midsentence when he thought about Eren.

“Dr. Ackerman?” The intern asked. What was his name again? Kirstein.

“You want to be a dentist?” Levi asked, trying to keep his professional demeanor.

“Yes, sir,” Kirstein responded. “That’s the plan, anyway.”

“Are you any good?”

He looked shocked at the question, but regained composure quickly. “My test scores speak for themselves. I also interned at Mitras, if that says anything.”

“It doesn’t,” Levi glared. Better to intimidate him and make sure he doesn’t become a bother. “Come on, then. Prove yourself.”

The two of them worked on a patient, Levi letting Kirstein take the reigns. He had good bedside manner, something Levi couldn’t care less about. He kept his tools organized and clean. He talked through everything he was going to do with the patient, a waste of time in Levi’s mind but still admirable. He was proficient enough to do the basic prophylaxis. All in all, not awful.

As Levi watched Kirstein finish up, his mind drifted again. Fluoride… floor ride… Levi on the floor while Eren rode him, using him to pleasure himself. Levi drilling his cock into Eren’s ass. Filling Eren’s every cavity.

Kirstein interrupted his thoughts, “Dr. Ackerman, would you mind a last look over?”

Levi grabbed a clean dental pick from the metal tray and tried to focus. It took him a little longer, but he gave Kirstein a nod and sent the patient off. Levi offered a well due compliment, “Good work, Kirstein.”

“Jean. You can call me Jean.”

Levi nodded, knew he’d forget the name within a few minutes, and strode back to his office. His plans to take care of his growing erection were thwarted by Hange sitting on his desk. “Really?” he asked them. “You had to sit on it? It’s bad enough when you touch it.”

“For one, you came in late today. You never come in late. For two, Petra took a very frightening call this morning. Something about you kicking the living shit out of a patient. For three, I want a raise.”

“Are you bribing me?” he narrowed his eyes at them.

They just giggled. “Maybe. What happened?”

“We have the right to refuse service to dickwads and shit-stains.”

Hange pursed their lips. “Levi.”

“The guy tried to rape Eren.”

Hange gasped, “What!?”

“He came on to Eren, so Eren decked him in the jaw. The guy fought back and hurt him. Eren came to my place afterwards.”

Hange’s eyes widened but for once they waited patiently for Levi to finish. It wasn’t common they stayed so quiet and patient. Apparently, the story was good enough for them to behave.

“Then, Erwin called with an emergency. The guy ended up coming here to get his jaw looked at.”

“No!” Hange slapped their hands to their cheeks.

“Yeah…” Levi furrowed his brow. “He recognized Eren, talked shit about him, and…”

Their eyes sparkled. “And you avenged him?!”

“I couldn’t really help it. Eren stopped me before it went too far.” Eren was a fucking saint for that. Levi would never forget it.

“It’s like a fairytale,” they sighed. “And I thought you didn’t want anything to do with finding a mate.”

“I was.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know.”

They straightened up and hopped off the desk. “So you slept with him and you’re still not sure?”

“How did you…?”

“You’re so fucking obvious. I know you, Levi. I can see right through your stone cold exterior into the little soft bean inside. So where’s Eren now?”

“My place still.”

“Like a little love nest,” they giggled again and began to take their leave. “I think he sounds like a keeper. I don’t know what you aren’t sure about. Based on your actions, you sound pretty sure to me.”

Levi cleaned off his desk again; wishing people would just stop touching it. Hange poked their head back in, “Oh, about that raise…”

“Out.” He pointed back towards the door. Luckily, they closed it behind her... but not before flicking the lights off on him. Levi groaned, sat at his office chair in the dark and opened up his bottom desk drawer. In the back, tucked in a book, was an old black and white photo. It was frayed and the colors were subject to water damage. But he could still see the face of his smiling mother in the photo.

She was bright, sunny, and would do anything for Levi. She made him feel warm and safe, even when times were at their worst. She reminded him of Eren, and vice versa. “What do you think?” he murmured to the photo. “Is love actually worth it?”

* * *

Eren stared at his cellphone, pausing over the hospital’s phone number. He asked himself the question over and over again to call or not to call. His mother would be worried about him. He made a point to see her once a week and he was eight days past due.

He knew if he visited her, his dad would be there too. His mom would try to strike up a lively conversation and the two men would respond with short, guarded answers. She’d get uncomfortable and sometimes cry. She wished they could just get along, for her.

Not only did Grisha bother him, but his mother’s state hurt his heart as well. The disease was eating her right in front of him. It tore at her strength and deteriorated the time she had left. It killed her and killed him along with her.

With one second of pure courage, he dialed the number. “Room 104, please?”

After a few beeps, she answered. “Hello? Eren?” Carla’s voice was frail and weak.

Eren winced guiltily. “Hey, Mom.”

“Eren! Where have you been? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I promise! Some things just came up, so I couldn’t visit.”

“Your father and I have been so worried!”

Eren wanted to snort. His father wouldn’t worry about him. He was probably happy Eren didn’t show up. “I promise I’m okay. Sorry for not visiting or calling sooner.”

“I’m just happy you’re okay.” He could hear his mother crying. Eren’s mood dropped to an all-new low as the guilt continued to crush him. “Did your internship start yet?”

“I’ll go in tomorrow, actually. I’ve met a lot of my co-workers and my… boss. Armin is there too!”

She was all knowing of Eren’s inflections. Even on the phone. “Is there something wrong with your boss, dear?”

He wasn’t sure what to say or if his dad was listening in. At that moment, he decided it just didn’t matter. “My boss, Levi Ackerman. He’s an Alpha… and we’re sort of… dating. Well, he says he’s courting me, I guess.”

“Ah! Eren! That’s wonderful!” she squealed. “A little unconventional, but wonderful nonetheless! I want to meet him! Will you bring him soon?”

“Yeah, Mom, I will.” Eren smiled, feeling proud of his Alpha. He knew Levi was more than an acceptable choice.

“Okay, Eren dear, your father says I have to go. But I’m hoping to see you soon! I love you!” She hung up before Eren could say goodbye. He could imagine Grisha taking the phone from her and hanging it up prematurely. Eren hoped she would give him a good scolding.

He looked around Levi’s bedroom. He’d been buried in the blankets all morning and most of the afternoon. Eren loved being nuzzled up in blankets covered in his Alpha’s scent. Levi brought him tons of snacks and beverages, all set up on the end table. Levi’s laptop sat on Eren’s lap, all set up with Netflix and YouTube.

Eren got curious and started looking through Levi’s folders and files. Maybe it was invasive, but Eren was bored and starving for more information about his Alpha.

He scrolled through folders and folders of documents for different dental facilities. There were no photos, videos, or music. No secret, hidden porn files. No deep, dark secrets. Nothing to taunt him with.

In a fit of excitement and rebellion, Eren drew his pants down just enough to unleash his cock. Just the scent of Levi sent the blood flowing and his everlasting erection stood up proudly. He flashed a quick photo of his cock and captioned it: _Waiting for you ;)_ He sent it off to Levi, heart pounding like a drum. He felt much bolder without Levi’s grey eyes boring into his.

One minute later Levi texted back: _If you’re going to tease me, you better be ready for me. Five o’clock. I’ll be there._

Eren took another bold move and sent: _I’m always ready!_

Levi’s text came as quickly as the first: _I better come home to find that ass up in the air for me._

Eren’s heart jumped and he smiled. Even when they were apart, his Alpha would never disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: [snakemitten](https://www.instagram.com/snakemittenswrites/?hl=en)  
> TikTok: [snakemittens](https://www.tiktok.com/@snakemittens?langCountry=en)  
> Twitter: [snakemittens](https://twitter.com/snakemitten)  
> 


End file.
